The internet can be used to share, transmit, distribute, or otherwise transfer information in accordance with many different communication paradigms. One example communication paradigm is the client-server paradigm. With the client-server paradigm, a server typically stores most of the information. Multiple clients communicate with the server to transfer information to and from the server. There is relatively little direct client-to-client communication.
Another example communication paradigm is the peer-to-peer (P2P) paradigm. With the P2P paradigm, peers typically store most of the information. Each peer is usually capable of communicating with multiple other peers to facilitate the transfer of information between and among the multiple peers. In an example approach to constructing P2P networks, a P2P network can be “overlaid” on top of the internet or another physical network. As compared to the transfer of information between a server and the clients thereof it is often more difficult to monitor and regulate the transfer of information within a P2P network.